The Gloaming
by Dryad Fall
Summary: Ever wonder why the Cullens didn't seem to put up much of a fight when Edward insisted they leave Forks in New Moon?


"You're going to hurt her, Edward," Alice commented.

"I already hurt her, Alice. I put her in danger all the time." He ran his hand through his bronze hair.

"Don't do this because of me," Jasper murmured. "I'll...I'll stay away, I _will_ get control. I _know_ what you feel for her." The pain leached out in his drawl, even as he clenched his fists.

"Well, It's about time he realized he was being stupid. A human? Thank God. When do we leave?" Rosalie whined as she sat next to Emmett. Alice and Jasper both glared at her. "What?" she responded with a flip of her hair. "If you aren't thinking it, you should be! She's dangerous to us! And the cop's daughter no less? Please!"

Carlisle stepped in. "Rosalie." He paused then put a hand on Edward's tensed shoulder. "Are you certain this is the only way?" He looked around at his family, and took an unnecessary deep breath at the slight nod from his wife. "The family can be ready to leave by morning, if you are sure."

"It wouldn't be a problem if she was one of us. She's going to be anyway," Alice said softly.

"NO SHE WON'T!" Edward roared. "I won't do that to her. I can't. I can't take all of that away from her! So just stop!"

Esme spoke up from her spot near the kitchen island, "Edward, lower your voice. Alice's point is, she is yours. She is your mate, there's no way around it. We're concerned for both of you should you choose for us to leave. You've been so happy, we don't want you to lose that."

Edward gritted his teeth. "We need to leave. We need to leave before I can't control my selfishness anymore and give in to Alice's vision. I want her to have a long, full life, full of babies and grandbabies, and Renee and Charlie, and friends that grow old with her." He breathed deep and let it out slowly and shakily. "I can never give her that. But if I stay, I won't care."

"Then just change her, man! You love her, she loves you, and you're both miserable without each other. And she already makes an awesome little sister...so easy to pick on." Emmett looked at his brother and caught his glare. "Okay, okay. But I can't say anything about moving. I've been at fault often enough that I really don't have a say in that."

"It's up to you, Edward," Carlisle said softly. "Bella is your mate, it is your decision."

Alice moved forward," But-" and stopped, suddenly deflated at the slight shake of Carlisle's head.

Edward moved to the large window, looking unseeing into the misty green trees surrounding their home. "We're leaving."

Carlisle walked into the bedroom he shared with Esme after having called the hospital. Rosalie and Emmett were down in the garage, and Alice was keeping Jasper company 'hunting' though he suspected it was more that Jasper felt guilty for pushing this situation into the open. Edward was...well, no one was really sure where he ran to, but he wasn't in the house.

Esme looked up at her handsome husband. "Where are we going to head to?"

"I think an extended visit to Denali, don't you? I don't really think this will be a move, do you?"

"How long before we return, do you think?" She smiled wanly.

Carlisle looked at her thoughtfully. "He doesn't know the pull of a mate. He's underestimating it."

Esme nodded in agreement. "He's going to be utterly miserable. I wonder if realizes how hard this is going to be on Bella as well."

"Of course not. If he did, we wouldn't be leaving. But there is simply no way to tell him that would make him understand. I am not looking forward to this. And I feel for Bella and Charlie too. This isn't going to be easy. I only hope she's strong enough to survive it. A vampire can barely do it, I've no idea how it will be for a human." Carlisle shook his head.

"If she is, they will be stronger for it. He will understand he can't live without her. She's very aware for a human; I suspect she already knows that." Esme sighed, already feeling the pain of her newest child, even as she rapidly packed her clothing. "Edward has told Alice not to check up on her."

Carlisle huffed. "As if that would stop her. Alice has always wanted a sister she could be close to; she's not going to ignore that for his sake. She'll keep tabs on her, even if she doesn't tell him that."

"So, I'll ask you again. How long before we return, do you think?"

"I give it six months. Three, if Alice interferes."

Esme smiled. "Don't let Jasper and Emmett hear you, they'll be placing bets on it."

Carlisle came behind her and wrapped his arms strongly around her. She leaned back into his hard chest. "It will all work out. Once Edward is through his denial, you'll have your daughter."

Esme turned in Carlisle's embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

"I'm holding you to that."

And with a soft smile, she continued her packing.


End file.
